Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
User reliance on such mobile terminals has increased because such terminals provide convenient access to information such as an address book, personal information, and financial information. However, mobile terminals are easily stolen because of their size and the ease by which they can be reprogrammed. Even as mobile terminals include more technically challenging measures to lock access to the phone, these locks can be bypassed. After stealing the mobile terminal, thieves will disable features of the phone and subsequently erase data stored in the phone. Thieves may also use the information stored in the mobile terminal to access bank accounts, steal identities, and so forth.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing a secure operating system module in a mobile terminal.